Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Some electrified vehicles charge the battery pack using power from an external power source, such as a grid power source. The electrified vehicles connect to the external power source using electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE). A cord set is an example type of EVSE. Power moves from the grid power source through the cord set to the electrified vehicle. The power is used to charge the battery. During a charge, the EVSE can be locked to the vehicle to, among other things, prevent theft.